gaming_universe_novafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 is a Mario Kart game relesased for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the 7th main game and 9th overall. It was released in stores on December 1st, 2011 for Japan, December 2nd, 2011 for Europe, December 3rd, 2011 for Australia, December 4th, 2011 for the U.S.A., May 31st, 2012 for South Korea, and September 28th, 2012 for Hong Kong and Taiwan. It was released for the Nintendo e-Shop on October 4th, 2012 for Europe and Australia, October 18th, 2012 for the U.S.A., and November 1st, 2012 for Japan. This is the first Mario Kart game to feature hang gliders, underwater driving, kart customization, and the ability to race with a first-person view. You can only play on the Nintendo 3DS by using the control pad or by tilting the 3DS as if it was a steering wheel. Drivers Starting Drivers Feather Toad, Koopa Troopa Light Peach, Yoshi Medium Mario, Luigi Heavy Bowser Cruiser Donkey Kong Unlockable Drivers Feather Shy Guy, Lakitu Light Daisy Medium Mii Heavy Honey Queen, Metal Mario, Wario Cruiser Rosalina, Wiggler How to unlock the Unlockable Characters Daisy To unlock Daisy, you must be first place in the Grand Prix Mushroom Cup 150cc. Wario In order to unlock Wario, one must be first place in the Grand Prix Flower Cup 150cc. Rosalina Unlocking Rosalina requires you to win the Grand Prix Star Cup 150cc. Metal Mario Metal Mario is unlocked by completing the Grand Prix Special Cup 150cc. Shy Guy Shy Guy is obtained by winning the Grand Prix Shell Cup 150cc. Honey Queen The Honey Queen from Super Mario Galaxy is invited to your character selection by finishing the Grand Prix Banana Cup 150cc. Wiggler Wiggler is unlocked into your character roster by completing the Grand Prix Leaf Cup 150cc. Lakitu Lakitu is unlocked from finishing the Grand Prix Lightning Cup 150cc in 1st place. Mii Miis are unlocked by completing all the cups in any engine class (50cc, 100cc, 150cc or Mirror) Obstacles *Banzai Bills *Big Piranha Plants *Birdos *Boos *Bouncing Notes *Cars *Cheep Cheeps *Chomps *Clampies *Cobrats *Dinosaurs *Fishbones *Frogoons *Goats *Goomba Signs *Goombas *Grand Goombas *Hammer Bros. *Lakitus *Lava Bubbles *Mega Wigglers *Miis *Monty Moles *Moving Trees *Penguins *Piantas *Pinballs *Piranha Plants *Rocky Wrenches *Screaming Pillars *Shy Guys *Sidesteppers *Snowmen *Star Thwomps *Stingbies *Swoopers *Thwomps *Tiki Goons *Toads *Trains *Unagis *Walking Vases *Waluigi (cameo as a statue) Game Modes Grand Prix The player races against computers in 4 race tracks. The higher you are the more points you get. (1st place=10 points)The 3 players with the highest score gets trophies. There are 3 engine classes (50cc=Easy, 100cc=Medium, and 150cc=Hard) Time Trial You have to get across the finish line as fast as you can using any character and kart you want. You can race against ghosts and friends. VS Mode The player races against friends deciding their own options such as what items can be used and what items cannot be used. The player can also decide what track to race on and if they would race on teams or if it is a free for all (no teams). Battle Mode You battle against CPUs or friends. There are 6 stadiums. 3 from Mario Kart 7 and 3 more from the previous installments. There are 2 types of Battle Mode, Coin Runners or Balloon Battle. Balloon Battle You have to use the 3DS mic and blow until you have 3 green/red/blue balloons. You grab different items scattered around the stadium and try to pop the other team or your enemies' balloons until they have no more remaining. Coin Runners You race around everyone to get the most coins. You have 2 minutes. The items you get, you can hit enemies to make them drop 3 coins (maximum). The winner is the person with the most coins. Coins collected in this mode do not count to get closer to get new kart parts. This mode is called Coin Battle in the European version. Online Multiplayer You race with your friends online and can choose to race with anyone online anywhere. (They must have this game at least) VR VR stands for VS rating. When the player uses Online Multiplayer, they get VR based on the position they finished in. VR determines the skill of the racer and puts them in an online race with players of the same VR. The racer starts with 1000 VR instead of 5000 VR from the previous game. (Mario Kart Wii) Race Tracks Mushroom Cup *Toad Circuit *Daisy Hills *Cheep Cheep Lagoon *Shy Guy Bazaar Flower Cup *Wuhu Loop *Mario Circuit *Music Park *Rock Rock Mountain Star Cup *Piranha Plant Slide *Wario Shipyard *Neo Bowser City *Maka Wuhu Special Cup *DK Jungle *Rosalina's Ice World *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *Luigi Raceway (Nintendo 64) *Bowser Castle 1 (Game Boy Advance) *Mushroom Gorge (Wii) *Luigi's Mansion (Nintendo DS) Banana Cup *Koopa Beach (Nintendo 64) *Mario Circuit 2 (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) *Coconut Mall (Wii) *Waluigi Pinball (Nintendo DS) Leaf Cup *Kalimari Desert (Nintendo 64) *DK Pass (Nintendo DS) *Daisy Cruiser (Nintendo GameCube) *Maple Treeway (Wii) Lightning Cup *Koopa Cape (Wii) *Dino Dino Jungle (Nintendo GameCube) *Airship Foretress (Nintendo DS) *Rainbow Road (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) Trivia *Mario Kart 7 is the only Mario Kart game released for the 3DS. *No CPUs ever drive with the Birthday Girl car or any gold car parts. *This is the only Mario Kart game where Wario is an unlockable character. *Waluigi was meant to be in the game but the company who made Mario Kart 7 didn't have enough time. *This is the only Mario Kart game you can play with 2D or 3D features. *This is the only Mario game where Queen Bee is called Honey Queen. *This is the first Mario game that features Queen Bee as a playable character. *Mario Kart 7 is the first Mario Kart game that allows you to: **Drive underwater **Use hang gliders **Make kart customizations *This is the first Mario Kart game that allows you to unlock kart parts. *There is a panel of this game on the 3DS Mii Plaza game, Puzzle Swap. Gallery